Sakura and the Hogwarts Adventure
by eViLbAnAnAyUp
Summary: Sakura and the crew go to Hogwarts!! (I know it's been done before since I've read them, but I thought they weren't that great so I made my own.) *chapter 2 up now!!*
1. In Which Train Rides Bring Unwanted Love

****

Sakura and the Hogwarts Adventure

__

by K'sta

****

Chapter One

In Which a Train Ride Brings Unwanted Love

Sakura pushed her trolley cart with her bags and suitcases down the train station, her nerves getting the best of her. _Just turn around slowly and no one will know that you're trying to leave ..._ She carefully placed one foot behind the other and inconspicuously started walking the other way.

"Sakura-chan!" called Tomoyo, beaming at her best friend. "The platform is this way. Come on!"

Sakura sighed and turned around again, catching up with her friend.

She and Tomoyo were going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol. Everyone was excited, except for her. She didn't want to be in England, which was so far away from her home. But she swallowed her fears and followed her friend down the train station.

"This doesn't make sense," Syaoran said, suspiciously. "Platform Nine and ¾? That doesn't exist. There's only a platform nine and a platform ten - there's nothing in between!"

"Oh shut up, Syaoran," Meiling yawned, stretching her arms before pushing her cart on further. "We're going to a magic school, there's probably an incantation that you have to say to get to the platform."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement with Meiling's statement while Eriol kept walking, not really paying attention to what they were all talking about.

***

"Here we go!" He announced. "Platforms nine and platform ten!"

Meiling stepped forward. "Now we have to think of the incantation!" She looked at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, thinking very hard about what the incantation should be. "Okay!" she finally said. She held her hands out and closed her eyes. "_Barrier between platforms nine and ten, unlock the secret platform within! Answer our call and let us through so we may attend Hogwarts School!_"

Everyone behind Meiling desperately tried to hold in their giggling fits, turning various shades of red as they did so.

Meiling repeated herself. "_Barrier between platforms nine and ten, unlock the secret platform within! Answer our call and let us through so we may attend Hogwarts School!_"

Syaoran was having the worst time holding in his laughter. He was doubled over, shaking with laughter, a pain throbbing in his side. Bystanders were also looking at Meiling curiously.

"**_Barrier between platforms nine and ten, unlock the secret platform within! Answer our call and let us through so we may attend Hogwarts School!_**" Meiling glared at the barrier. "OPEN, DAMN IT!" She kicked at the barrier and her leg vanished through it. She jumped back, startled.

"Meiling, you did it!" Tomoyo grinned. She pushed her cart up to the barrier and walked straight through it.

"Where did Tomoyo go?" Sakura screamed, looking where her friend had been.

"Onto the platform," Eli replied, following Tomoyo's lead and walking straight towards the barrier. In an instant, he, too, was gone. Sakura panicked even more.

Syaoran walked through, followed by Meiling, leaving Sakura by herself.

"Oh no!" she said to herself. "Now I'm by myself!" She looked around for anyone who might be able to figure out what happened to her friends, but couldn't find anyone who looked like a witch or wizard.

"Come on, Harry!" Two boys and a girl were dashing down the train station, pushing their carts. The boys had owls in cages on their carts, while the girl had a large, ginger cat on hers.

They spotted Sakura and stopped. She looked positively helpless. "Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" the one called Harry asked. He had messy, black hair and green eyes that were covered by glasses.

Sakura jumped a little, but nodded. "I just don't know how to -"

"Oh, getting onto the platform is easy," the girl said. She had bushy brown hair. The cat sitting on her trunk was eyeing one of Sakura's bags suspiciously. "All you do is walk straight at the barrier and you'll go through onto the platform. Just follow me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura replied, smiling slightly. Hermione smiled back and walked to the barrier, Sakura following close behind her. They continued walking and soon the train station disappeared and they were standing on a different platform filled with people seeing their children off on a scarlet steam engine labeled _The Hogwarts Express_.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried, running up and hugging Sakura who felt embarrassed. "We were so worried about you! We thought something happened to you when you tried to cross over - like you managed to get onto another platform or something!"

"I'm okay, Tomoyo," said Sakura. "Thanks to my new friend. She's Hermione Granger." She pointed at the girl with bushy brown hair who looked over and waved.

Tomoyo smiled. "She has my ever-lasting gratitude," she sighed. She took Sakura hand. "Come on. Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol are saving us seats in one of the compartments."

Sakura nodded and pushed her cart after Tomoyo. They walked into a compartment and Sakura put her stuff in the luggage compartments above the seats before sitting next to Eriol and across from Tomoyo.

"This is going to be another great adventure," Eriol said, smiling at everybody. The girls nodded, while Syaoran's scowl remained; though he simply inclined his head.

Finally, the train slowly pulled out of the station. Kids hung out of the windows to wave good-bye to their parents, since they wouldn't see them for quite some time. Sakura sighed, thinking of how much she missed her Father, brother, and the little Clow Guardian, Kero-chan. She wondered what he would do without her for the next four months.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, don't be worry about Kero-chan," said Tomoyo. "When your brother and Father are at school, he can run around, play video games, and eat. And you can send him letters." Sakura nodded and turned her head as she heard the compartment door slide open. Hermione, Harry, and the other red-haired friend stepped in.

"Do you mind if we sit in here, Sakura?" Hermione asked, kindly.

"Not at all," Sakura replied, happily. She pointed to the redheaded guy standing next to Harry. "What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley," he replied, nodding. "And this is Harry Potter. You already know Hermione."

Sakura smiled. "And these are my friends Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa." She pointed out each person as she said his or her names.

"Nice to meet you all," said Harry.

"Likewise," said Eriol. He looked at Harry closely and was quickly reminded of himself.

The group of eight shared mild conversation for a few hours. Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained how things at Hogwarts work and what to expect when they got there (Ron was sure to emphasize how ruthless Professor Snape was to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin).

"So you're telling me the staircases actually _move,_" Meiling said, astonished.

Ron nodded. "You have to be careful since those things are so tricky. Usually there's more than one way to get to a place but I don't know the whole school _just_ yet. But my brothers do. You'll meet them soon enough. They're in their seventh year and -"

"Oh shut UP, Weasel," a drawling voice said as the compartment door slid open once more, revealing a boy with white-blonde and two thuggish-looking boy who were none-the-less his cronies.

"What do you want this time, Malfoy?" Harry sighed exasperated, obviously annoyed by his presence.

Tomoyo fidgeted slightly, sensing a fight stirring.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, which landed on Meiling. "And who's your new friend over here, Potter?" He asked, walking over and sitting down right across from Meiling and who looked at him questionably. "I'm Draco Malfoy," He said, smiling at Meiling.

Eriol and Sakura sniggered at the disgusted look on Meiling's face.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Meiling shrieked. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "I have a fiancé!" She stuck her tongue out at Draco and hugging Syaoran tighter.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eriol, and Sakura burst out laughing. Draco blushed slightly before muttering to his two friends and they exited the compartment.

__

(That's all for the first chapter! Don't forget to review and be as brutal as humanly possible. Sorry if the story starts off kind of slow!)


	2. In Which the Sorting Hat Seeks Therapy

****

Sakura and the Hogwarts Adventure

__

by K'sta

****

Chapter Two

In Which the Sorting Hat Seeks Therapy

The Hogwarts Express came to a screechy halt in Hogmeade Station and the doors were opened by the head boy, head girl, and prefects and the students filed out.

"You're first years, right?" said Hermione. The five card captors nodded. "Than you go over there to Hagrid." She pointed to a rather tall man with black, shaggy hair and beard to match. "You'll take boats over to the castle and you'll be sorted into the Houses. Good luck." She walked off with Harry and Ron to a long row of horseless carriages.

Hagrid's voice boomed over the noise of the crowd. "Firs' years follow me!" he called. "Come along, now. We've got a journey ahead of us."

Sakura staggered forward, shaking slightly. A group of much younger looking kids followed them.

"Ah, you must be the special ones Dumbledore had sent fer," he said, beaming at the card captors.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who shrugged, uncertain of what Hagrid was talking about.

When what looked like all of the first years had gathered. Hagrid led them down the slopping walkway and to a lake where a dozen or so boats were waiting for them.

"Alrigh'," Hagrid said. "We're goin' ter boat our way up ter the castle where one o' yer teachers will be waiting. You'll be taken into the Great Hall fer sortin' and we'll celebrate with a grand ol' feast. Now, everyone in a boat - no more than four people per boat."

Tomoyo and Sakura clambered into a boat with Meiling and Syaoran. Eriol sat with three first year girls and was animatedly talking to them about what life in Japan was like. They seemed very fascinated in what he had to say and he was absolutely loving the attention.

The boats floated up to the enormous, magnificent castle. Sakura and Tomoyo (video camera in hand, though it wasn't working) looked up at the castle in awe. They had never seen anything like it. Meiling was still ranting to Syaoran about Draco Malfoy, hugging him tightly. Syaoran's eyes were shut, trying to block out as much of Meiling as possible.

When they reached an underground passage they all climbed out of their boats. Eriol rejoined his friends; still flagged by the three girls he had been talking to who were begging him to show them some of the Chinese magic that he knew.

"Alrigh' firs' years," said Hagrid. "Yer Professor McGonagall will be here shortly to sort you out." Hagrid wandered away, leaving the first years to talk excitedly.

"Oh, this is such a great place, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. She looked down sadly at her camera. "If only I could have got it all on film. My camera doesn't work here." She sighed, but regained her happiness. She looked over at Eriol. "It looks as if he's right at home."

"Oh, Eriol, you _have_ to show us some of _your_ magic, _please_?" a first year begged, clinging to his arm.

"Silence, everyone," a severe voice said. A witch rounded the corner. _This must be Professor McGonagall_, Syaoran thought. "Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. We are going to walk to the Great Hall and you shall be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your houses are like your family. You are to behave properly so that no one in your house must suffer. Your good conduct will earn you house points and your misconduct's will cost you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now, onto the Sorting."

"I wonder how we're going to be sorted, Syaoran," said Meiling, holding his hand tightly at they walked down the halls behind Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

Professor McGonagall pushed open a set of grand doors and the Great Hall came into view. The ceiling resembled the night sky - dark and cloudless with stars dotting it in various areas - and hundreds of candles were lit and were floating above the four house tables and the long staff table which resided at the front of the Hall.

The first years and card captors walked up the row of tables and stood in front of the staff table, facing their fellow students. Hermione smiled and waved at Sakura, who managed to smile back, though her nerves were causing her to shake slightly.

One of the wizards at the staff table stood up, his long, silver beard and hair falling past his waist. It was the great Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome, students," he said, calmly and kindly. "To another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you all, including the first years, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students at all times. Also, more items have been added to Mr. Filch's list of thise forbidden at Hogwarts, which is posted on his office door for all to see. And with that, let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall brought a stool out along with an old, dirty and frayed hat, which she set upon the stool. From her robes she produced a long roll of parchment. It opened its mouth (a tear in the brim) and sang a short song.

__

You've come to Hogwarts

Now we'll see

Which Hogwarts house

In which you should be

Gryffindor picks the brave

Ravenclaw picks the wise

Slytherin picks the determined

Hufflepuff picks those with their own surprise

So sit down when you're called

And bravely try me on

Sorry I've gone so quickly

But I've delayed in writing this song!

The hall burst into applause. And McGonagall began calling the names of the first years.

"Absheir, Margo."

An extremely short girl with slick, brown hair squeaked and ran up to the stool, ramming the hat onto her head and waiting anxiously.

After a minute or so, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Margo sighed in relief and ran to the table and sat down beside a girl might have been her sister.

"Anton, Randall."

"SLYTHERIN!"

More and more names were called and Meiling and Sakura grew very restless. Finally, "Zimmerman, Andrew" was called and was sorted into the Ravenclaw house.

"Hey, he forgot us!" Syaoran hissed.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Mr. Li," said Professor Dumbledore, standing once more. "Now the reason why these five have yet to be sorted is because they are not to be placed in their first years. They are all of fifth year age and are to be put in that level. The only reason why they did not arrive with their fellow fifth years is because they are from another country and there was some turbulence in their lives that had to be dealt with beforehand."

Sakura blushed. _He's talking about the Clow Cards,_ she thought.

"So, let them be sorted."

Professor McGonagall took out another scroll and began calling their names. "Daidouji, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo handed her camera to Sakura and walked, gracefully, to the stool. She put the hat on her head and waited.

"Oh you're very intelligent, alright," said a voice in her head, causing her to jump slightly. "You enjoy learning and you're very clever. I think I'll put you in .... RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause and Tomoyo retrieved her camera from Sakura, smiling and went to sit at her table.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

Eriol sat on the stool and placed that hat on his head and waited patiently.

"Also ... RAVENCLAW!"

Eriol got up and walked over to sit by Tomoyo who smiled at him. "I hope Sakura is put in Ravenclaw, too!" she said to him, crossing her fingers.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Hoe!" Sakura squeaked, walking up to the stool. She placed the hat on her head and waited.

"You're extremely brave for someone your age," the had said in her ear. Sakura became nervous and fidgeted with the sleeve of her robe. "And you already have powerful magic. You're smart, no doubt ... better be ... GRYFFINDOR!" Sakura sighed and smiled at Tomoyo before joining Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other first years at the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Li, Meiling."

Meiling placed her hands on her hips and strutted, confidently up to the stool. She placed that hat on her head and waited. She could see Draco Malfoy starring longingly at her. She rolled her eyes, but they widened when the hat made its announcement.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What?" Meiling cried, pulling the hat off of her head. "You've gotta be kidding me! You can't put me in Slytherin! What sick-o freak made this thing? If I knew I'd smack them so hard so they wouldn't get anymore bright ideas!"

"Meiling, please go to your table," said Professor McGonagall, trying to pry the hat of Meiling's hands.

"No!" she said. "I am _not_ going to be in Slytherin - _you can't make me_!"

"Miss Li, _please_," Professor McGonagall snapped. She pulled the hat from Meiling's hands and set it back on the stool. It looked much more roughed up than it had before.

Meiling went dejectedly to the Slytherin table.

"THAT STUPID HAT BETTER PUT SYAORAN HERE, TOO!" she yelled, waving a fist threateningly at the hat and at Professor McGonagall.

"Li, Syaoran," McGonagall said, shakily, still fazed by Meiling's antics.

Syaoran walked up to the stool, not showing any emotions at all. He placed the hat on his head and sat there, listening to the hat rant about Meiling for a while before choosing his house. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"NO!" Meiling screamed, getting up and marching to the hat, grabbing it and pulling it viciously. "I'M GONNA RIP THAT BRIM FROM YOU AND SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER THAT!"

"Miss Li!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Do you want a detention? _Go sit down, child_!"

"I said no!" Meiling cried again. "Where Syaoran Li goes, **_I_** go!"

"Mr. Malfoy," the exasperated teacher said. "Come take her to her table and don't let her get back up until it's time to go to the dormitories.

"With pleasure, Professor," Malfoy said, grinning. The people around him sniggered and made catcalls as he grabbed Meiling by the waist and dragged her to the Slytherin table. She kicked and screamed and called for Syaoran who looked absolutely embarrassed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Please disregard what has just happened ... And let the feast begin!"

Large quanties of food magically appeared before the students who ate greedily through three dinner courses and a round of desert before retiring to their dormitories.

__

( Another chapter down! Thanks for the reviews you guys - I love you all! LoL )


End file.
